


Amanecer en Koshi

by Kithas



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark Elves, Demonic Possession, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Giant Snake, High Elves, High Fantasy, Light vs Darkness, Love, Melancholy, Optimism, Original Character(s), Romance, fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Un nuevo día amanece en la región de Koshi, y la elfa Sherry toma una decisión: Dejar atrás a su compañero de aventuras, Kyr, para protegerlos, tanto a él como al resto del mundo civilizado de la gran bestia que aguarda en los bosques. Pero, por suerte para ella, Sherry no tardará en descubrir que no está sola en su propósito.





	Amanecer en Koshi

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir romance, de hecho es mi primer intento... Es un poco de ficción ambientado en un universo mágico que he desarrollado para otra historia, en el que Xion podría ser el equivalente a un país oriental en el mundo real. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

El sol ya despuntaba las colinas, se asomaba tímido sobre las puertas de la muralla de la aldea. Un amable toque dorado iluminaba la posada, pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de despertar al joven elfo que dormía plácidamente, Sherry cerró las contraventanas, convirtiendo el haz de luz en un tenue hilo que dibujaba una línea clara sobre la piel gris de Kyr. Era hermoso, pensó mientras lo observaba. No el elfo en sí; A pesar de estar en la media, él no era una de las numerosas bellezas elfas que Sherry había podido conocer en su larga vida. No, su hermosura, pensó, radicaba en su sencillez. En cómo parecía enroscarse a la hora de dormir, como un gatito que usa la cola de almohada, como un niño que duerme junto a su madre. Procedente de un monasterio, Kyr no había conocido a sus padres, y Sherry no podía evitar fijarse en aquellos detalles. Inocencia, pequeños fragmentos de inocencia en una especie por lo general altiva y orgullosa. Un elfo, pensó Sherry, nunca permitiera que lo vieran dormir de aquella manera, y, sin embargo, Kyr… En un arrebato de ternura, sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla del joven, contrastando su palidez contra la piel oscura de él.

Inocencia. Era lo que Kyr había demostrado desde que salieran de su monasterio en el oeste, mucho tiempo atrás. Habían pasado muchos veranos desde entonces. Muchas aventuras, misiones, batallas. Con ayuda de Sherry, Kyr había empezado a orientar sus dones, y ahora podía enorgullecerse de una respetable habilidad mágica. Pero aún seguía viendo aquella sencillez, aquella fascinación en sus ojos cuando la veía luchar. Aquella admiración por las cosas sencillas cuando se tomaban un descanso, cuando se tiraban al río para bañarse, cuando el pueblo en el que dormían había una feria. Los elfos eran un pueblo longevo. Eran un pueblo alegre, rico en cantos, bailes y fiestas. Pero también eran un pueblo muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy equivocado.  
Porque la belleza, como Sherry bien sabía, estaba en las pequeñas cosas. La belleza estaba en una granja en medio de la nada cuyos habitantes te saludan y te ofrecen comida y cama sin preguntar qué puedes hacer por ellos, en unos niños al borde del camino con los que compartir dulces, en unos parroquianos en la taberna a los que comprarles una ronda a cambio de sus historias. Porque, sin todo aquello, ¿De qué serviría? ¿De qué servirían todas aquellas torres mágicas, aquellos reyes y hechizos? Cuando los elfos los miraban, sólo veían seres inferiores, analfabetos e incultos. Pero cuando Sherry lo hacía, sentía que eran seres superiores. Gente que tenía un lugar, una vida, y sabía vivirla.  
Algo de lo que Sherry carecía. Sherry carecía de lugar, lo que significaba a su vez que había tenido muchos lugares. Muchas vidas. Había servido como escudera, como jinete, como paladina. Había servido a reyes, a nobles y a campesinos. Había vivido muchas vidas. Y, cuando creía que había encontrado su sitio, se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Enfermedad. Muerte. Magia oscura. El veneno del tiempo, el veneno del mal, iban envenenando poco a poco todas las áreas de su vida. Elfos, humanos, espíritus… Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que era ella la que, en el fondo, acababa atrayendo las desgracias.  
“No puedo hacerte lo mismo”, se dijo, mirando a Kyr. Había crecido, sí, pero aún tenía aquel brillo, aquella fascinación por los fenómenos mundanos. Tal vez como elfo no fuera hermoso… Pero como ser vivo, aún lo era. Y por eso tenía que ser así. Por eso tenía que tomar su macuto, hecho de antemano, tomar sus armas y sus alforjas. Por eso tenía que dejarlo allí. Una vez en la puerta, sintió el deseo y se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Vio su cuerpo plácidamente dormido, su pecho moviéndose con su respiración. Sintió un deseo de acostarse junto a él, de esperar a la buena mañana para despertarse juntos. Sintió deseos, en el fondo, de buscar su sitio. Una vez más. Pero también sintió el dolor de todas las veces que lo había perdido. “No puedo perderte”, le dijo mentalmente. Suspiró, deseando, sin desearlo, volver a verlo. Pero no podía pedirle que la acompañara.

Pagó con su parte del oro el alquiler de aquel día en la habitación, y otros dos más, que era lo que calculaba que tardaría Kyr en recuperarse y buscar nuevo empleo. Cuando la posadera quiso bendecirla para que tuviera éxito en su misión, sonrió amablemente. Sabía que para un hechizo protector se necesitaban más que unas simples palabras. Pero también sabía que las buenas intenciones eran algo poderoso. ¿Quién era ella para contradecir sus esperanzas? Sherry no era nadie. Cuanta más gente la admiraba, cuanto más alto era el pedestal en el que la ponían, más segura estaba.  
Abandonó el pueblo al amanecer, cuando del horno del panadero aún comenzaba a subir la columna de humo, cuando el puesto del mercader sólo era un armazón de madera, sin ropas o espadas. Al verlo, sintió deseos de pasear una vez más por el mercado, de probar las bayas que crecían en la granja del otro lado del valle, de disfrutar de uno más de aquellos pastelitos dulces tan deliciosos. Aún recordaba divertida la tarde anterior, cuando Kyr había tardado más de lo debido en comer y se le habían quedado pegados los dedos. Sonrió, a su pesar, recordando las exclamaciones de alarma del elfo y las risas de la mujer del puesto, antes de mojar los dedos con vino para que se despegasen, e invitarlos de paso a un buen trago.  
Dejó el mercado, aún vacío, sin poder vender las armas que llevaba, ya que sabía que le serían inútiles, y resistiéndose a las ganas de mirar atrás – pues sabía que si lo hacía sería más doloroso partir, dejar allí al que había sido su compañero de viaje – se dirigió a la espesura al norte del lugar, un pinar rodeado por una pequeña cadena montañosa. El camino no era muy largo, pero sin la conversación o las preguntas del elfo gris, se le hizo eterno, y para cuando llegó por fin al sello de piedra en medio del sendero, poco más allá de un camino, se sentía como si hubiera pasado un día entero, a pesar de que el sol apenas había llegado a su cénit. “El camino está cerrado”, rezaba la señal, una lápida de piedra con varios símbolos. “La muerte y el miasma descansan más allá de este sendero, aguardando a cualquier viajero que ose entrar en sus dominios”. Suspiró. La muerte… No, eso no era para ella. Por suerte o por desgracia, por guerras, por enfermedades, por dolor, su muerte no se había atrevido a asomar la cabeza.

Con un suspiro, se detuvo, volviéndose – esta vez sí – hacia atrás. La duda sí que atravesó sus pensamientos, pero lo había pensado bien, y no había vuelta atrás. El punto de no retorno. Si quería que Kyr siguiese manteniendo aquella luz en sus ojos, aquella candidez, sería mejor que lo dejase ir. Sería mejor que aprendiese de sus errores. Al igual que a Kyr, liberó a su montura, quitándole las alforjas con su equipaje y luego la cabezada. El caballo la cabeceó contra ella, pero Sherry le palmeó el cuello. – Vete, - Le dijo suavemente. – eres libre.  
¿Era libre? Sherry la vio moverse, alejándose un poco hasta la cuneta, y comenzar a pastar tranquilamente. Si ser libre significaba no estar atado por nada, ella debería ser libre, ¿Verdad? Si había liberado a Kyr de su compañía, de su maldición, ella, nómada, vagando de pueblo en pueblo, también debería ser libre. Pero, no obstante, ¿Por qué no se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía la mayor presa de la historia? Miró las alforjas en las que llevaba armas, armadura y comida, y sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Eran acaso aquellas todas sus pertenencias? Sí, en el Imperio tal vez hubiera, tal vez le guardasen, tal vez poseyera. Pero, en el fondo, ¿Qué era, sino una viajera presa del camino y de la vida, sin ningún hogar al que volver? ¿Qué era, sino un alma errante, destinada a viajar sola o a corromper a sus compañeros? Su cama era la tierra de los bosques, su comida, la fruta y la caza. Y, su meta, eran los espíritus.  
No era el momento para quedarse pensando, se dijo. No era el momento para que su cabeza y su corazón volvieran a Kyr y a los demás. Era el momento para recordar por qué estaba allí, y qué debía hacer. Dejó suavemente las alforjas junto al pilar de piedra en el que descansaba la señal. Una armadura élfica, una espada de hoja plateada, un buen arco de tejo. “Le servirán bien a quien las encuentre”, se dijo, con una sonrisa triste. Ella, al menos, sabía que no las iba a necesitar.  
Lo único que no le dejó a un afortunado viajante fue aquella bota, aquel odre de piel de uro, con varios litros de capacidad. Les había ayudado más de una vez en sus viajes, pero habitualmente estaba lleno de vino o cerveza siempre que mereciera la pena. Más allá de los que hablaban de dioses o espíritus, muchos decían que la civilización – humana, elfa, ¿Importaba acaso? – Había comenzado a la par que la cerveza, cuando la necesidad de cultivar cebada había empujado a las primeras tribus a establecerse en poblados. Y Sherry estaba completamente de acuerdo en que aquello era algo por lo que merecía la pena asentarse. Algo que, según se dio cuenta, ella no podría hacer.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la Sherry de su mente ya había montado una pequeña casa en algún lugar bonito, tal vez en algún reino humano, tal vez en Arcadia, el reino élfico. Plantaría cebada y cambiaría la espada por la guadaña, el caballo de combate por el de tiro. Kyr atendería el templo local, y al ocaso los dos se sentarían en el campanario, tomando vino y queso (que como todo el mundo sabe, saben a beso) y todo sería perfecto. Pero como todo el mundo sabe, aquello no podía ser. Alguien había decidido que ella era importante. Que tenía un destino. Y, en aquel momento, era allí, más allá del arco de zarzas, en lo más profundo del oscuro bosque, en el altar al final del camino, donde esperaba su destino. Sin Kyr, sin cerveza, sin templo. Sin lugar.  
Así era desde siempre. Así sería para siempre. En los caminos del bosque, uno puede encontrarse con los dioses de la vida y la muerte. Y, en las encrucijadas de los campos segados, uno puede darse cuenta de que lo evitarán por siempre. Porque, sin muerte, ¿Hay acaso vida?  
Lo que sí que había, como Sherry pudo comprobar no mucho después, fueron gentes del bosque. Seres de la piel oscura como la corteza de los pinos que los rodeaban, con el cabello verde de musgo y los ojos ambarinos clavados en ellas, preparados para liberar las flechas que la apuntaban. “ **Tú no eres Ronan** ”, dijo la mujer que había salido tras los árboles, frente a ella. La elfa levantó las manos, esbozando media sonrisa, preguntándose si aquellas flechas tendrían alguna posibilidad de liberarla de su vida.

Conocía a Ronan, sobre todo después de que Kyr y ella acorralasen en una cuneta al famoso bandido y secuestrador que asolaba la región. Las jovencitas vírgenes que secuestraba nunca jamás eran encontradas, pero todas las sospechas que pudieran tener los dos aventureros de llevarlo a la justicia se habían truncado cuando habían sabido la verdad. Aunque Sherry ya había sentido aquella fuente de magia oscura emanar de las profundidades, Kyr no compartía su sensibilidad. Cuando abrió los ojos ante la naturaleza de aquel lugar, cayó al suelo, y Sherry se vio en la necesidad de consolarlo, a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, consolaba su propio y agitado corazón. Y había comprendido la razón de Ronan para ocultar todo aquello.  
Porque es mucho más fácil odiar al pecador. Es mucho más fácil odiar al pecado. Es mucho más fácil no ser consciente del demonio, y de la imposibilidad de hacer nada en su contra. Ronan había aceptado su papel en la historia. Y ahora, Sherry había hecho lo mismo. “ **Él me ha enviado, y vengo a liberarte de tus cadenas** ”, dijo Sherry, abriendo los brazos, mostrándoles su cuerpo libre de arma o armadura. Aquella no era una bestia a matar como otra cualquiera. Aquella amenaza era una que sólo ella podría enfrentar. Sin Kyr. Sin esperanza. Sin vuelta atrás.  
Y, cuando el demonio te atrapa en sus garras, qué se puede hacer sino acogerlo, se preguntó Sherry. Qué se puede hacer sino tener esperanza. Fe en que el don de la luz y de la vida que había sido colocado en su corazón miles de años atrás pudiera purificar el alma oscura de la bestia, librando aquellas tierras de su terrible tiranía. Porque, ¿De qué serviría aquello, si no? ¿De qué serviría el don de la Luz, la Vida, sin nadie a quien entregárselo? Sherry no sabía qué ocurriría cuando la Negrura infinita se encontrase con la Luz inacabable, pero sabía que, si la alternativa era permitir que la Serpiente siguiera devorando las almas de las doncellas del Valle, debía hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.

“ **¿Tú?** ” Un temblor imperceptible en el párpado inferior de la sacerdotisa de la Serpiente. Un último remanente de un anhelo olvidado. “ **¿Vienes a tomar mi lugar ante el maestro? Tus buenas intenciones son en vano, Elfa** ”, dijo, retrocediendo un paso. “ **No eres doncella. Y el maestro sólo busca doncellas** ”.  
“ **¿Y he venido hasta aquí sólo para que me eches por no ser virgen?** ” Replicó Sherry, intentando inyectar a sus palabras de una dosis de confianza, intentando no sentir la magia oscura que rodeaba aquel lugar. El Maestro, la Serpiente, estaba allí. Lo presentía. “ **Te equivocas. Es la sangre la que debe ser virgen. La que debe ser pura. Y te prometo que la mía es la sangre más pura que encontrarás en todo el mundo… ¿No es cierto, _Gran Rey Koshi_?** ” Levantó la voz, invocando al Dueño de aquellos parajes. Al Maestro, a la Serpiente. El Gran Rey Koshi, el de las Seis Coronas, el de las Seis Montañas. Un temblor sacudió el Valle, provocando bandadas de pájaros que elevándose de todo el bosque, huyendo del seísmo que resquebrajaba las montañas.  
Pues no había montañas en el Valle de Koshi, sólo el cuerpo de un ser descansando, de un mal tan antiguo y tan aterrador que ni el mundo había osado despertarlo de su ensueño. Y al mirar, Sherry había visto sus huellas, había visto la magia negra elevarse por todo el valle, y había sabido la verdad, y había sabido que no había esperanza. No había esperanza para Kyr, no había esperanza para ella. Sabía que corrompería y aplastaría a todo ser viviente que se interpusiera en su camino, y que cualquier resistencia armada era inútil contra un ser que simplemente era demasiado poderoso. El Gran Rey Koshi había dormido desde tiempos inmemoriales, y ni los ángeles se habían atrevido enfrentar su sueño eterno. Una sola vulnerabilidad existía ante su majestuosa existencia, y era la misión de Sherry, su única esperanza de vencer, suplantar el puesto de Sacerdotisa, y permitir que su Luz, la misma Luz que le negaba la muerte, fuera capaz también de negarle al Gran Rey Koshi el dominio sobre su alma. Y, derrotado en su combate, negada su posesión sobre el mundo terrenal, el Gran Rey caería en un sueño eterno, hundiéndose de nuevo en tierra para no despertar jamás.  
Ese era el plan de Sherry al entrar sola en aquellos bosques, su esperanza de que en el juego divino por su alma, la Luz tuviera más tenacidad que la Oscuridad. Cuando aquel inmenso ojo, tan grande como la basílica mayor de Astron, posó su mirada en ella, la elfa sintió que todo su plan se desbarataba en su mente, que la confianza que había reunido antes desaparecía en segundos.

**_Veo en tu interior el don de la Luz entregado por un Ser Celestial. El alma pura con la que planteas sacrificarte, disolviendo tu esencia en un intento por envenenar la mía, dando tu alma por los seres que amas_ **

“ **La luz brilla en mí** ”, pensó Sherry, sintiendo aquella nube de oscuridad, como una vaharada de aire pestilente procedente del infierno mismo. El Gran Rey tenía pinares en la frente, las montañas eran sus vértebras. Era un mal que no podía dejarse suelto. “ **La muerte me ha sido negada. ¿Y cómo harás, entonces, para matarme, Gran Rey**?” Tal vez, aquel fuera su lugar. Esa era la conclusión de Sherry. Allí estaba su sitio, interponiéndose ante el mundo y los grandes demonios que intentaban hacerse con él. Plantándose delante del Abismo y ofreciendo su vida, para que los demás pudieran vivir la suya. Para que aquella posadera pudiera seguir recibiendo a viajeros con aquella excelente tortilla, para que aquella vendedora siguiera riéndose cuando los niños se pegaban los dedos con el caramelo de sus pastelillos, para que Kyr continuara su camino y se convirtiera en un gran mago.

**_Así sea entones_ ** **_, joven elfa. Tu alma inmortal, a cambio de sus vidas. Entrégame tu luz, y veamos si es suficiente como para expulsar mi oscuridad._ **

Sherry ahogó un gesto de dolor cuando notó aquellos tentáculos negros aferrarse a sus miembros. Negras esposas ataron sus muñecas, y oscuros brazos negros se abrazaron a sus piernas, elevándola por los aires. Miró la Suma Sacerdotisa según subía, y creyó ver, detrás de la maldad y la corrupción, aquella joven sacrificada y de alma devorada. Una mirada de agradecimiento en el fondo de un alma que por fin podría descansar. Por ella. Por la gente de aquel país. Por Kyr. Sherry notó una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla según notaba la oscuridad acercarse a su alma. Dioses, ojalá pudiera volver a aquella mañana. Ojalá pudiera volver a aquella cama con Kyr. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí, con él, en aquella vida sencilla de aventureros y bandidos, hasta que el mundo se terminase. Alargó la mano, tratando de aprovechar los últimos momentos, tratando de alcanzar la bota que, en su espalda, aún contenía el líquido maravilloso. Si pudiera dar un último trago, si pudiera… Simplemente…

 

Los hados tienen un cruel sentido del humor. Los dioses tienen una forma curiosa de divertirse. En su plan, Sherry había tenido en cuenta la Suma Sacerdotisa y su culto de adoradores de la bestia. Había tenido en cuenta al Gran Rey, de tamaño inimaginable y poder insondable. No había tenido en cuenta la flecha, ni aquel que la había lanzado. Por eso no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse cuando oyó el silbido al cortar el viento, y cuando el proyectil atravesó las venas negras que atrapaban sus miembros, la elfa cayó a plomo sobre el bosque de nuevo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse sin aliento. Pero no caía en vano. Tras pasar las copas de los árboles, volviendo a caer al nivel del suelo, unos brazos fuertes la atraparon en el aire, planeando entre los árboles, alejándola del peligro. Un ángel la sacó del peligro, y un guerrero la dejó en el suelo. Sana, salva, y adivinando aquella repentina intervención. Miró a su salvador. Brazos fuertes, cubiertos por una coraza negra, alas cubiertas de placas, y dos ojos rojos brillantes en el interior de su yelmo.  
Kyr, adivinó tras unos instantes, buscando al invocador de aquel soldado mágico que la dejaba en el suelo. Y allí estaba, a varios pies de distancia. Con su característica túnica oscura, a juego con su piel, el báculo de madera de ciprés, y unas armas muy familiares sobresaliendo de la espalda. Su pecho subía y bajaba enloquecido por la carrera, pero sus ojos la miraban fijamente con determinación. “ **¿En qué diablos pensabas?** ” le dijo directamente, y Sherry pudo ver sus nudillos blanquearse según apretaba más el báculo. “ **¿En qué diablos pensabas cuando me abandonaste en el pueblo? ¡Te largaste sin decir adiós!** ”.

Sherry luchó contra las emociones encontradas que le producía su aparición. Un corazón alborotado, una preocupación en el pecho, y la incapacidad de decidirse ante ambas. “ **¡Soy tu compañero, maldita sea!** ”, dijo él, y una parte de ella le dio la razón. Era su compañero de viaje, su amigo, su confidente. La había seguido en las duras y en las maduras, en las cosas bonitas y en las feas. Le había guardado las espaldas, y ella lo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en un mago capaz de defenderse, y ahora sabía que no estaría allí si no hubiera evaluado la situación como Sherry le había enseñado. Había pasado de aprendiz a compañero, y no había nadie en quien Sherry confiase más para aquella tarea.  
Pero, por otra parte… Por otra parte, era Kyr. Era su Kyr, el que aún la miraba con aquellos ojos. El que escuchaba sus historias sobre las hadas y los gnomos con ojos atentos. El que preguntaba la receta de aquel guiso tan sabroso que Sherry había alabado al probarlo en la posada, para hacerlo aparecer de nuevo después de una misión difícil. El que aceptaba darle masajes tras haber perdido una apuesta, aunque Sherry hubiera visto de sobra cómo detenía sutilmente a las invocaciones en el golpe final para dejarla ganar.  
“ **No quería perderte** ”, dijo ella, apenas consciente de sus palabras. No quería que se lo llevaran. Cuando una se enfrenta a la Oscuridad, lo hace sabiendo que puede perder. Lo hace sabiendo que deja algo atrás, que lo más valioso está a salvo. Cuando uno se lanza al abismo, deja su corazón a buen recaudo. “ _No dejes que se lo lleven_ ”, había pedido Sherry al árbol mágico de los elfos semanas atrás. “ _No dejes que lo corrompan_ ”.  
Tal vez aquello fuera en lo que consistía encontrar su lugar. Tal vez no fuera un lugar físico, sino aquel sentimiento. Un nudo en el estómago cada vez que ves a alguien, un deseo de que sea más fuerte. Quieres verlo florecer, en una primavera continua. Pero en el mundo de Sherry no había primaveras. En el mundo de Sherry sólo había demonios, enfermedad y bandidos. No hay paz para los héroes, no hay descanso para los que guardan el mundo de la oscuridad. Sherry había visto a muchos buenos guerreros perderse a sí mismos en aquel torbellino, había visto desaparecer a demasiados hombres buenos corrompidos por la soledad de aquel camino, y no quería que Kyr sufriera por su culpa. No quería que la siguiera a la perdición.

“ **Pero yo tampoco quiero perderte** ”, replicó, ajeno al torbellino de sentimientos en el pecho de Sherry, mezcla de calor y frío. “ **Tampoco quiero que te vayas** ”. Se acercó. “Dijiste que tu mundo era un mundo peligroso”, dijo, y Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía años de aquello, y él lo seguía recordando. “ **Dijiste que si quería seguirte tenía que ser fuerte… Bien, me he hecho fuerte, y ahora quiero seguirte** ”.  
Quédate conmigo, deseó ella. Quería que estuviera a su espalda, como siempre hacía. Que usaran las estrategias que le había enseñado, las que habían practicado. Pero… “ **Morirás** ”. Las manos de Sherry acariciaron la tela de la túnica y el manto de Kyr, abrazándolo con suavidad, respirando su aroma. “ **Si nos enfrentamos a ellos, puedes morir** ”.  
“ **Y tú también** ”. No. ¿Por qué decía aquello? Sherry vio su rostro, su preocupación. “ **Tú también morirás, seguramente ya estabas pensando en morir. Y luego volverás a revivir, y volverás a morir otra vez hasta que lo derrotes** ”. No hay muerte para la bendecida con el don de la vida. No hay descanso para la heroína errante. “ **Pero yo no quiero que mueras, Sherry. Sé que es una tontería, sé que luego volverás a la vida más fuerte que antes…** ” Sherry notó un contacto cálido en la mejilla, y se dio cuenta que eran los dedos grises de su compañero. “ **Pero cada vez que te veo muerta, siento que se me arruga algo dentro de mí** ” Su rostro estaba tan cerca que Sherry podía observar los iris dorados de Kyr. “ **Cada vez que te veo sufrir, siento que podría hacer lo que fuera para evitarlo** ”, susurró él, apoyando la frente en la de ella. Sherry notó su corazón. “ **Te quiero, Sherry, y no me importa morir si lo hago junto a ti** ”.

Idiota. Idiota, idiota. Sherry sintió deseos de golpearlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esa tontería? Esa era su única vida. Su única muerte. Ella tenía muchas más, suficientes para poder desecharlas a placer, pero era él el que lo había dicho, era él el que había pronunciado las palabras. “ _Te quiero_ ”, había dicho. “ _Moriré por ti_ ”, había dicho. Y a pesar de la diferencia de edades, a pesar de la diferencia de experiencia, Sherry se dio cuenta de que lograba identificarse completamente con el joven elfo gris. Ella también moriría por él. Moriría por el mundo sencillo, el mundo que merecía la pena proteger. Y ahora, con aquellas palabras, se había dado cuenta de que lo quería. Porque, como había dicho Kyr, era junto a él el único lugar en el que merecía la pena morir.  
Y si tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte y a los mil demonios de la corte de la reina, no lo haría con nadie más que con aquel mago tonto y sus invocaciones.

“ **¿No es una ternurita?** ”, Una voz distorsionada por la magia oscura rompió el momento entre ambos: La Suma Sacerdotisa de la Serpiente estaba ante ellos, y la colina que se alzaba tras ella era la cabeza de su Maestro. “ **Al final, sí que nos habías traído un sacrificio adecuado… Y éste sí que es virgen** ”. Pero sus palabras ácidas no se encontraron sino con una sonrisa radiante de parte de Sherry, que, aún abrazada a Kyr, había tomado la bota llena y la levantaba ante ella.  
“Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, serpiente”, dijo suavemente. “Porque tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás”.  
“ **¿Un odre de vino?** ” Se burló la Serpiente, por boca de la Sacerdotisa. “ **Si pretendes envenenarnos con eso…** ” Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Sherry, que había hecho saltar el tapón con el pulgar, se lo echó a la boca y se metió trago tras trago de un líquido brillante que rezumó por las comisuras de sus labios, hasta que finalmente vació la bota.  
“ **Es Licor de Luz** ”, dijo después. Sabia del Árbol Mágico, Esencia de la Vida, Magia en estado puro. “ **Pensaba usarlo para envenenarte, sí, pero ahora tengo una idea mejor** ” ¿Era aquello un rayo de sol, directo desde el cielo? ¿Era su cabello más brillante, sus ojos más claros, su piel más radiante? “ **¿Quieres saber por qué los dragones siempre mueren? ¿Por qué los demonios siempre son exorcizados, por qué un simple caballero enlatado puede derrotar al más poderoso de los espíritus del mal? Es por esto, demonio, esta será la razón de tu perdición** ”. Y, dejando caer la bota vacía, se volvió y besó a Kyr, por fin. Lo tomó de la nuca con la mano que lo tenía abrazado y lo besó, sin darse cuenta de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo hasta que lo tuvo entre sus labios, hasta que notó la sorprendida respuesta del elfo. Un torbellino de emociones, de luz y de calidez los unió a ambos, pero Sherry ya no se sentía confundida. No tenía miedo de la Oscuridad de la Serpiente, ni de no encontrar su sitio. No sentía deseos de perderse en la Pesadilla tratando de proteger a nadie. Porque tenía alguien que la protegía, tenía alguien a su lado. Su determinación había borrado la duda de su mente, y cuando se separó de Kyr, unas alas se habían extendido desde su espalda, un tercer ojo se había abierto en su mente, y en su mano derecha, un arco de luz refulgía con todos los colores del arcoíris. “ **Porque tú estás solo, monstruo, mientras que nosotros, los mortales tenemos algo por lo que morir. Tenemos algo por lo que vivir. Y, por eso, viviremos** ”.

Y las leyendas posteriores hablan de un héroe, un espíritu de la tormenta que envenenó a la serpiente para derrotarla y destruirla definitivamente. Pero las leyendas nunca conocieron de la historia de aquella pareja elfa, aquellos dos aventureros que, en medio de la oscuridad y de los pinares en lo más profundo de Xion, descubrieron el amor ante las fauces del Gran Rey Koshi.


End file.
